


История болезни

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, tsepesh



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Medical Procedures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Ронсон все-таки выжил и теперь лечится.





	История болезни

**Author's Note:**

> рейтинг за описание медицинских процедур; медицинский центр в Шотландии показан в фильме и упоминается в новеллизации «И целого мира мало» в составе Шотландского оперативного штаба.

Пуля в левом лёгком — не лучший способ окончить карьеру шпиона, но, по крайней мере, способ такой, который при хорошем стечении обстоятельств подразумевает пенсию. Государственную и весьма скромную, но выглядящую привлекательнее не менее скромного надгробия. Возможно — только возможно, — и карьеру заканчивать не придется. Найдется для бывшего оперативника с дыркой в легком административный пост, на котором ничего тяжелее мышки передвигать не придется.

«Но для этого, — думал бывший оперативный агент МИ-6 Себастиан Ронсон, пытаясь устроить удобнее левую руку, постоянно сползавшую и неприятно оттягивавшую рану под повязками, — для этого надо выбраться отсюда в хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемый срок». «Хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемый срок» пока не выглядел реальной оценкой событий: если вставать Ронсону ещё разрешили, то самостоятельно ходить в туалет — уже нет. К собственному — впрочем, довольно слабому — ужасу, он начал привыкать не только к ощущению трубок, вставленных в член и задний проход, но и к тому, как их меняют каждое утро.

— Если его вздрочнуть, войдет легче, — попытался пошутить Ронсон на второй или третий день. Медсестра, которую он впоследствии привыкнет считать своей, глянула на него насмешливо и одним движением как-то весьма выразительно вправила катетер.

— У нас тут и медбратья есть, — сладчайшим тоном пропела она. — А все возможные шутки на тему катетеров двойные нули уже отшутили на много лет вперед.

Через пару дней Ронсона навестил Таннер, привезя скучную открытку от коллег, кривоватый рисунок с подписью «Выздоравливай, папочка» от Джонни и сумасшедшую новость о смерти Бонда.

— Ив? Ив Манипенни застрелила Джеймса, мать его, Бонда?

— Скорее, промахнулась по тому уроду, который подстрелил тебя и украл диск.

— Это официальная позиция?

— Переживаешь за девчонку?

— Мне не показалось, что она могла промахнуться неслучайно.

— Внутренней безопасности тоже.

По поводу Бонда Таннер не сказал больше ни слова, но стакан больничного сока, напичканного витаминами, с Ронсоном поднял.

Когда лечащий врач наконец решил, что пациенту уже можно доверить самостоятельные походы в туалет, Ронсона перестали смущать предупреждения о возможных болезненных ощущениях при мочеиспускании. Действительно, первое время больно было так, будто он ссал кровью пополам со стеклом, а освобожденный от калоприемника задний проход сравнивать с чем-либо и вовсе не хотелось.

О взрыве, прогремевшем в Лондоне спустя почти полтора месяца после визита Таннера, Ронсон узнал, когда в центр привезли ещё нескольких пациентов. Медсестра — не та, что заставила его мечтать о кастрации, — после долгих уговоров рассказала ему официальную версию произошедшего, очевидно, не зная иной. Какое-то время Ронсон хотел позвонить по номеру, оставленному Таннером для экстренных случаев, но потом решил, что тому и без удовлетворения любопытства больных агентов есть, чем заняться. Окончательно в этой уверенности его укрепил список пострадавших, тоже выклянченный у одной из медсестер. С кем-то Ронсон был знаком, с кем-то не был, но Вилльерс был известен всем так или иначе. Если личный помощник М лежал в реанимации в медицинском центре в Шотландии — живописном месте, но слишком неподходящем для исполнения обязанностей, — значит, у Билла Таннера хватало забот и без звонков от бесполезных агентов с их любопытством.

Новых пациентов постепенно переводили из реанимационных в палаты интенсивной терапии, а затем и в обычные. Ронсон, как единственный агент, которому разрешалось передвигаться самостоятельно, становился главным источником новостей и средством связи в одном лице для всех, кроме Вилльерса, которого все ещё держали в искусственной коме.

Когда и его перевели в интенсивную терапию, Ронсон смог навестить его.

Бывший — скорее всего, бывший — личный помощник М лежал в кислородной маске и производил впечатление спящего. Ронсон постоял на пороге, ожидая реакции либо от самого Вилльерса, либо от кого-нибудь из работников центра. Не дождавшись, подошел ближе, вглядываясь в бескровное лицо, мерно поднимавшуюся и опускавшуюся грудь.

Любопытство, скука, тяга к сравнению — пусть даже и сравнению установленных катетеров — и черт знает что ещё заставили Ронсона приподнять простынь, закрывавшую тело Вилльерса, и посмотреть на выходящие из его бока трубки.

Именно этот момент из всех возможных Вилльерс выбрал, чтобы прийти в себя. Оказавшиеся светло-карими глаза открылись, сощурились от света и попыток сфокусироваться, приборы, до того спокойно пищавшие по обе стороны от кровати, резко ускорили темп. В палату, оттеснив Ронсона, вбежали врач и незнакомый медбрат.

Позже, когда ему все-таки удалось поговорить с Вилльерсом, Ронсон так и не признался, зачем ему понадобилось поднимать простынь и что он там высматривал.


End file.
